Colosseum
Colosseum is an area in the game accessed through one of the three main warp gates. In the Colosseum, users can obtain meat and honor by defeating other players' teams that are controlled by AI. As you continue to win matches and advance through the four available ranks (Bronze, Silver, Gold, Masters), each ticket will yield more meat and honor. Entrance * User can enter Colosseum by consuming 1 Ticket. ** Ticket is generated every 2 hours. ** User can buy ticket from Popo. * Single ticket allows user to enter Colosseum during an hour. Single ticket allows user to match up to 5 rounds. *Since the last update, Soul Bound Weapons are now permitted in PvP. Teams for Success Some of the best team combinations for beginners are: * Warrior, Priest, Hunter * Warrior, Priest, Wizard * Warrior, Hunter, Wizard * Paladin, Hunter, Hunter (or wizard) * Paladin, Priest, Hunter So pretty much for beginners, as long as you have a priest on your team you should be good. Some good teams for advanced players are: * Asusneak (Alexander, Susanno, and Sneak, now called Viper) * Thorinmew (Thor, Mew and Korin) * Triple Hunter with consecutive fire * Viper Viper No.9 * Dart, Roland, Fill (Another hunter or wizard) * Violet Drake Alex Tips It is a good idea for beginners to use Leon, and if you can, Leon of Light. For beginners , it is a good idea to promote Hunters, Warriors, and Paladins. Paladins aren't usually used in Story Mode until Tundra, so I suggest either taking a break from story mode or completing story mode before Colosseum. Archers aren't too great when it comes to Colosseum. They are pretty much just down-graded versions of Hunters with more health, but in Colosseum the goal is to burst down the hero. Hunters have more attack damage than archers, so it will be easier to burst enemy heroes down with a hunter, preferably No.9 or Sneak. When you are debating on who to fight, look for things that will make the fight easier, such as: * Heroes that are lower stars than your heroes * Heroes that are lower level than your heroes (or just low level in general) * Heroes that DO NOT have S-Rank heroes on their team- i.e. Nazrune, Hikari, Sneak/Viper, or Susanno if you are a beginner. * Heroes that are not trained * Heroes that have no Inheritance level (their levels are written with purple text instead of yellow ) Since the 4.2.12.KG Update, (released at January 18th, 2018), you will battle the other Crusaders whose hero group is not as strong as your hero group, so it would be easier to rank up. However, make sure you don't underestimate your opponent as their team composition such as dispelling buffs might lead to your defeat. Heroes to Use * Lilith is a strong PvC and PvE hero, who only needs a Paladin to soak up damage for her as she one shots enemies. When fighting in the Colosseum, try to get a 2-Chain then a 1-Chain to proc your passive, resulting in 100 SP. Give Lilith transcended Magic Storm and she can one shot enemies. **When playing against Lilith, have someone like R-0 to hit the back line to kill her, for she has little health. Bring Sera against her, so if she uses magic storm Sera can absorb it all. * This little hero isn't that great with just one of him, so to burst in Colosseum try to have 2 Sneaks/Vipers for more explosions and more damage. When done properly, the team can usually shred through the first 2 of the enemies heroes. **When playing against Sneak, have a Paladin to soak up all of the consecutive fire and explosioblns. You can also have Sera block the damage, otherwise to kill him off quickly just bring a back line shooter. * Susanno is rather weak by himself, but if he has to he can solo carry by piercing through his enemies quickly. SusanI does really well with the following: ** Susanno, Alex, Sneak/Viper is a team that had Alex soak up all the damage as Susanno pierces the enemies to lower their HP, and then have Sneak follow up to burst them all down. *** Susanno, Sneak/Viper X2 is a team that can easily burst down your enemies with 1 Susanno block and rapid consecutive fire blocks. This team is more fragile than the one mentioned above, and if you get bad blocks you will be killed very quickly. **Susanno, being a warrior, will be in the front and can be easily burst down. Use Sera to block his attacks if you can't kill him immediately. *Mondian is quite possibly the strongest Colosseum fighter. With a simple 3-Chain after an allies 1-Chain, he can immediately kill all 3 enemies. Bring Bella if you are playing offensive, Anut or Sera if playing defensive. **When playing against Mondrian, always bring Sera. Watch him as he moves. When he is about to attack, he will bring his arms back. You have about 1 second to use Sera to block the attack, or else he will 90% of the time one shot you. *Probably the most powerful combo, Thor, Korin, and Mew have perfect synergy. Korin as leader, she will 3 Chain and bring her shield up, also stunning the enemy.. Thor's passive will proc, dealing a ton of damage and also stunning. This team, when done correctly, can stun lock enemies to death. **This team is hard to play against, given how they are nearly invincible due to the strength of Korin's shield. Either you can play the risky offensive and burst them down quickly, but this relies too much on blocks and sometimes leads to failure. You can also play the defensive, which calls for a Paladin and priest and a back line shooter who can take Korin down while healing up. Leagues & Rewards Bronze - Silver - Gold - Master Friendly Duel Category:Gameplay